The present invention relates to an azimuth determinating apparatus for determining the heading of a moving body such as, for example, a vehicle.
In the apparatus for determining the azimuth basing on the output signal from an azimuth sensor placed in the terrestrial magnetism, it has been proposed compensating magnets attached to the outside of the azimuth sensor for compensating the distortion of the output signal caused by a residual magnetism of the azimuth sensor.
In such conventional arrangement, however, various factors such as the number of compensating magnets, their fitting position and the intensity of magnetism must be considered, resulting in a complex implementation for compensation. In addition, each azimuth sensor needs a different compensation, since each sensor has a different characteristic of output distortion.